1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for the installation of sanitary fixtures and appliances, and more specifically, devices used for the under-counter installation of sanitary fixtures.
2. Background
Ceramic or metal cast or machined rimless sinks, sometimes called Farmhouse or Apron sinks, are very heavy fixtures which require robust support systems on which to mount them or suspend them so that they do not detach from the countertop to which they are mounted. Their substantial weight is due to the material from which they are manufactured and the significant volume of water the larger models of some of these sinks can accommodate. In addition to being very heavy, these sinks are often hand crafted and hence are not completely symmetrical in shape or even in height. Furthermore, it has become increasingly fashionable to mount these sinks underneath stone or masonry countertops in which it is difficult or impossible to attach mounting hardware without drilling receiving holes into the underside of the stone surface to accommodate the hardware. Even if mounting hardware can be effectively installed into the underside of the masonry or non masonry counters, the sinks have no rims or lips on the upper edge with which to engage this mounting hardware.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,096,520, 7,429,021, 5,743,501, 5,538,206 and Published Application No. 20050211852. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following shortcomings: the disclosed devices are mounted on the floor or bottom of the cabinet beneath the sink thereby occupying much of the useful floor space beneath the sink; the devices although adjustable or sizeable prior to installation, are not easily adjustable once the sink or fixture is in place; the devices require shimming after the fixture is installed to ensure proper mating of the fixture to the underside of the counter; the device requires that the sink or fixture have a rim that can be engaged by a clip or similar fixing device.
As a result of the shortcomings of the aforementioned attempted solutions to this problem, a commonly encountered installation technique for these types of sinks relies primarily on the construction of wooden frames or boxes which rest on the floor beneath the sink or attach to the opposing vertical surfaces of the countertop support cabinetry and support the sink from beneath while relying on shims and caulk to ensure the sink is level and fully mated to the underside of the countertop. Again, these wooden support systems and the associated shims take up a significant amount of space beneath the sink, are not adjustable to accommodate non levelness in the sink or post installation shifting, and are prone to rot from exposure to water seepage.
What is needed is a robust, water resistant, adjustable sink support apparatus which allows a heavy ceramic, cast, molded, extruded or machined, rimless or rimmed sink to be mounted and adjusted for levelness under a masonry or non masonry countertop so that the upward facing edge of the sink engages with the underside of the countertop. This sink support apparatus needs to function without installing or adhering mounting hardware to the underside of the countertop and without consuming all the space beneath the sink with wooden framing that relies on the use of shims or other non precise gap filling measures to ensure the sink is properly engaged with the underside of the countertop.